happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria
Gloria is the deuteragonist of Happy Feet and the secondary tritagonist of Happy Feet Two. She is a female emperor penguin who is known as one of the best female singers. She is the daughter of Maurice and Michelle, the wife of Mumble, and the mother of Erik. She was treated similarly to how Norma Jean was, as all of the males wanted to mate with her. Her heartsong is "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind & Fire. Information ''Happy Feet She is first seen at the middle of the film. At Graduation Day, the two main contenders being Mumble and Seymour. She truly began to notice Mumble when he went through great difficulty fighting a skua for fish. Although she didn't really show signs of minding Mumble's lack of singing capabilities, at their graduation (where she sang "Somebody to Love" by Queen) when Mumble was singing along, she kindly mentioned for him to stop. When Mumble left after being exiled by the Elders to find out what happened to the fish, Gloria decided to join him. However, presumably to prevent her from being harmed, Mumble insulted her singing so she wouldn't come. While Mumble was gone, she and Seymour began to teach singing to young penguins. She joined into the final number, acting as one of the main vocalists. Afterwards, Mumble and Gloria mated and had a child named Erik. Happy Feet Two The movie starts out as when Gloria is singing, then Mumble comes, when Gloria and Mumble see Erik by himself not dancing, Gloria says she is going to talk to him but Mumble said he would. Mumble teaches his son to try to tap dance, and Erik almost does it when he falls into the ice. Bo says it isn't funny (just like Gloria did) and Atticus told them that it was not funny. Erik, Bo, and Atticus go to the hole and be by themselves. Then when Mumble was going to check on them that they were gone. Later when the Doomberg arrived blocking Emperor-Land, she was one of the trapped emperor penguins when Mumble arrived with his son Erik to see what's happening. When Erik was in distress of the disaster, she sends Mumble off to catch some more fish. Leaving Erik with his mother along with Atticus for some mother love. She sings a song "Bridge of Light" to calm him down. The next morning, a huge flock of Skuas attacks Emperor Land. She tells Erik and Atticus to take cover. When the Boss Skua tries to take and fly off with one of her class students she smacks him away and exclaims him to pick on someone his own size. Appearance As a Chick As a chick, not much distinguished her from the other chicks in Emperor-Land. She was a light grey, fuzzy, with brown eyes, and a dark grey patch on her chest. As an Adult Gloria has a white underside with a yellow patch on her chest, like other female Emperor Penguins. The feathers on her head are black, and some feathers are colored indigo. She also has brown eyes. In ''Happy Feet Two, her physical appearance is different than the first film. Her back and tail feathers are slightly brighter. As well, the yellow patch changed to gold, but her yellow color is still visible, only slightly. Personality Gloria is generally soft-spoken, patient, understandable, and warmhearted. She is kind and pleasant and doesn't tolerate Mumble or anyone else being teased. This is just one more similarity to Norma Jean. Gloria isn't known to get upset, but she is kind of proud and got very mad when her singing was insulted. This could significate a hint of vanity in her. Relationships *'Relatives': Mumble (husband) Erik (son) Maurice (father) Michelle (mother) Memphis (father-in-law) Norma Jean (mother-in-law) *'Allies': Seymour, Miss Viola, Noah the Elder, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Atticus, Boadicea, Sven, Lovelace, Eggbert the Elder, Carmen, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, The Elders, Wayne the Challenger, Humans *'Enemies': Noah the Elder (formerly), Eggbert the Elder (formerly), The Elders (formerly), Doomberg, Skuas, Brokebeak, Francesco Songs *Somebody to Love - Brittany Murphy *Boogie Wonderland - Brittany Murphy *I Wish (Reprise) - Brittany Murphy *Happy Feet Two Opening Medley - Pink *Bridge of Light - Pink *Under Pressure - Pink Voice Actors *Happy Feet - (2006) - (film) - Alyssa Shafer (baby) Brittany Murphy (adult speaking and singing) *Happy Feet Two - (2011) - (film) - Pink (speaking and singing) Trivia *In the draft, Gloria is called Ella. * In the original script for the first film, an egg rests on Mumble's feet while Gloria goes off with the other females to feed in the ocean, just like Memphis and Norma Jean did in the beginning. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Chicks Category:Lovers Category:Mothers Category:Teachers Category:Heroínes Category:Main Characters Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Birds